So much! Gold and Nalu in Soul Eater?
by pokemonGandI
Summary: Two regular kids named Gold and Nalu from our world are sucked into Soul Eater along with Gold's cat Sunny. The two discover that it is the DWMA's anniversary party. Gold and Sunny set off in a desperate attempt to stop the kinshin from being freed, while Nalu faces off against Medusa. I made the OCs, Nalu is for pensketch, and Gold is for me. CroMa, Tsu*Star, Kiz. T for Blair.
1. Gold

Death City is real! Does Gold have a part to play?!

Gold sighed and pushed his iPad away. He had finally finished Soul Eater the anime. He would begin the manga in the morning. Suddenly, his friend Nalu's face appeared on the screen.  
"Are you up at this hour?!" She demanded.  
"Stop acting older just 'cuz your taller. You know I'm older. And I just finished Soul Eater, if you must know." Gold sniffed superiorly. Nalu was more than a head taller than Gold. She had deep brown skin and always wore a black t-shirt.  
"Me too! That's why I'M up!" Nalu exclaimed, her mood brightening.  
"Cool! Are you going to read the manga?!" Gold exclaimed.  
"Of course!"  
"Doesn't the ending suck so much?! I hope the manga is better!"  
"Yeah..." After this Nalu paused for a while. "I wish they were real."  
"Me too." Gold agreed solemnly.  
"So much..." Nalu paused and turned her back on the screen for a while. When she turned back, there was a wistful look in her eyes. "So much..." Then she reached over and ended the call. Gold put the iPad on his desk and decided it was time to sleep. He had school the next day, after all. Sunny, his orange cat, curled up next to him as he turned the light off.

The next day, Gold woke up with a yawn. This woke Sunny, who jumped off the bed with him. That's when Gold discovered his bed was in the middle of an abandoned street. Well... It wasn't abandoned... No one seemed to be around. Gold turned around and realized everyone was probably at the party the DWMA was holding, as the school seemed crowded. Then Gold's eyes widened and he began scrambling around to see if anything else had been brought there. At the foot of his bed was what appeared to be an iPhone. When Gold opened it, he discovered that it not only responded to his password, but contained all the data of his iPad. He stuffed into his pocket, which had grown cartoonishly large, before suddenly realizing that he had as always worn pajamas to bed, and his yellow shirt and brown shorts were on him when he got up just then. A little ways away, Nalu was sleeping happily on the ground with an iPhone on her stomach.  
"Nalu! Wake up!" Gold whispered as he shook her. She didn't stir.  
"NALU! WE'RE IN SOUL EATER!" Gold yelled. Nalu shot up instantly.  
"Who, what, where... Oh, it's you, Gold! Of course YOU wake me up like that!" The tall girl said.  
"Nalu... We didn't have a sleepover last night..." Gold sighed.  
"WHAT?! Then why are you and Sunny here? And why do I have an iPhone? And is that the..." Suddenly a thought dawned on the girl. "OH MY SHINIGAMI! WE'RE IN SOUL EATER!"  
"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU!" Gold shouted. Nalu grinned and began fiddling with the iPhone as Gold scanned the scenery. The lights on the DWMA were on brightly. Gold rummaged through his knowledge of Soul Eater.  
"Nalu! Today's the DWMA's anniversary party!" Gold exclaimed.  
"Do you find it's weird that this iPhone has the same data as my iPad?" The girl murmured as she continued to fumble with the device.  
"Nalu! That is your iPad! BUT TODAY IS THE DWMA ANNIVERSARY PARTY!" Gold shouted in frustration.  
"THE ANNIVERSARY PARTY?! THAT MEANS THAT ***** IS HERE!" Nalu screamed without looking up.  
"Exactly! We have to warn them before its too late! We can save so many people!" Gold exclaimed. He produced his iPhone and started typing furiously as he and Nalu raced toward the school. Nalu peered at his device.  
"Nalu... Nothing comes up when I search 'Soul Eater.'" Gold grunted.  
"Of course not! They don't have a show about themselves!" Nalu hollered. She put away her iPhone and glanced at Gold's as he continued to type furiously. Gold glanced up and screeched to a halt.  
"Oh no..." He murmured. Nine figures stood around the DWMA.  
"We're too late..." Nalu murmured. Then she grabbed Gold and raced towards the school.

When they reached the school, the spacial barrier was fully formed.  
"Darn it! We're too late!" Gold said angrily.  
"Idiot! We can still help out, remember!" Nalu replied, equally angry. Before Gold could reply, the Mizune sisters shot toward them, their whiskers extended. Gold saw Nalu close her eyes tight. Then Sunny, who had come with them, leaped from behind them and landed on the first Mizune, causing the witch to smash into the ground because of his weight. In a panic, the witch transformed into animal form. In a few deft movements, Sunny snapped the mouse's neck and ate it in a few bites. Enraged, the remaining four witches redirected their charge at Sunny. Sunny nodded to Gold. Gold grabbed Nalu by the arm and raced onward.  
"W- what about Sunny?" Nalu stammered.  
"He'll take care of the Mizune!" Gold yelled.  
"All by himself?" Nalu was taken aback. Gold stopped and looked at the strange stairs leading downward that were on the side of the DWMA. Strangely, he had no recollection of the stairs in the anime. Maybe they were from the manga. Gold quickly pulled Nalu down the stairs. He releases his friend and the two walk into a darkness. After what seemed to be a long time, a flash suddenly lit up the room. Blinded, Gold and Nalu stepped back.  
"Who are you?" Maka asked hostilely.


	2. Sunny

8 left! Sunny has help?

After Gold and Nalu ran away, the mice-girls flew straight at Sunny with their long whiskers glowing purple. The first mouse-girl approached him, and he scratched at her, narrowly avoiding her whiskers. The whiskers seared through the concrete, and Sunny realized they were witches. The first witch closed in on him again. Sunny leaped over her, slashing at her back as he went. The witch cried out in pain before crashing to the ground. The second and third witches came at him, and he managed to dodge the powerful whiskers. Sunny ducked under their next assault, and then jumped, causing them to smash into each other. Sunny turned to see that the fourth witch was right in front of him.  
"Chi chi chi!" She shouted as she crashed into the orange cat. Sunny was thrown backwards, and as he struggled to stand the witch continued to shoot at him. Just as she was about to make contact, a little black cat with a hat on kid her away.  
"You need help, little Tom?" The black cat said. Sunny meowed at her furiously.  
"So your name is Sunny, and you're from another world?" The black cat queried. The orange cat nodded vigorously. She nodded back, and they both leaped at the final witch.


	3. Gold part 2

Use everything you've got! Gold won't let the kinshin be revived?

"Well?" Maka demanded sourly.  
"W... Well..." Gold stammered stumbling back.  
"Give 'em some space, would ya, can't you see they're blinded by my awesomeness?" Black Star exclaimed.  
"Well we found them here. They're probably with Medusa. Let's eliminate them before they attack." Kid said coldly as he leveled his pistols at them.  
"Now let's not make any hasty decisions we haven't even explained ourselves-" Gold said nervously, waving his hands frantically. Kid fired. Gold flinched away. But the shots never hit him. Stein had placed Spirit's blade between the two friends and Kid.  
"Kid. Calm yourself. Their souls are human." The professor said calmly. Kid and Gold each took a step back.  
"I guess you're right..." Maka said. Then she took a deep breath. "Hi! My name's Maka!"  
"I'm Nalu!" Nalu said enthusiastically.  
"Gold..." Gold said.  
"Idiots. Shouldn't you be focused on your enemy?" A woman's voice came from behind them. Gold knew what was about to happen. He knew he had to stop Nalu from making her next move. He turned on his heels, but Nalu was already running.  
"MEDUSA!" The girl screamed.  
"Nake, snake, cobra, cobubra, vector arrow!" The vectors shot at her, but Kid suddenly was in front of her, blocking them with his skateboard. Then Kid passed through the vectors and raced onward toward the kinshin. Nalu fell down and stared in shock.  
"The plan is for me to hold off Medusa, then Black Star will take on Crona, and Kid and Maka will take the black blood." Stein explained.  
"I'll help!" Gold exclaimed. Black Star had just passed through the snakes, and Maka was already running. Gold raced past Nalu and ran behind Maka. At the last moment, the meister jumped over the witch, leaving the vectors shooting straight at Gold. At the last moment, the boy rolled under them, eventually passing between Medusa's legs. For a moment, Gold lay splayed out on the ground behind the witch. Then he leaped up and raced onward. He caught up with Maka and ran on beside her. But he couldn't resist one glance back. Stein held Spirit in a fighting stance slightly behind Nalu, who was still sitting on the ground. Sunny had given them the chance to stop this. We won't let you down, Gold vowed silently. We will not allow the kinshin to be revived!


	4. Sunny part 2

Of mice and cats! Sunny's strange battle begins?

Sunny and the black cat landed on the fourth witch simultaneously. Their combined weight caused her to crash to the ground.  
"All right!" The black cat exclaimed as the two cats leaped from the fourth witch's fallen body. Suddenly a strange maraca like sound came from behind them accompanied by a strange chant.  
"Chi chi chi! Chi chi chi! Chi chi chi!" The cats spun around to find the first three witches had gotten to their feet and were doing a little dance to their rhythm.  
"Chi chi chi! Chi chi chi!" The witches began moving toward Sunny and the black cat. The pair leaped back, expecting the witches to attack again. However, they simply encircled the fallen one and resumed their dance.  
"Chi chi chi! Chi chi chi!" Suddenly, a white light enveloped all four of them and when it stopped, there was a tall, pink haired woman with little clothing in their place.  
"Chi chi chi. Two little kitties want to play with me." The woman said in a seductive voice. Sunny began mewling loudly, while the black cat ground her teeth.  
"Who are you!?" She exclaimed.  
"I'm the combination of all the Mizune sisters. Just call me Mizune." The lady said.  
"Well I'll beat you!" The black cat growled. Then she transformed into a woman with long purple hair and revealing attire. Then the two strange woman began wrestling as Sunny looked on with a sweatdrop.


End file.
